


Lucario Has A Small...

by KittyScratchXXX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyScratchXXX/pseuds/KittyScratchXXX
Summary: ...You know what... Join Lucario as his life either gets better or worse. Multi-Chapter Story of 20,000 + Words. PLEASE COMMENT!!!This is my first story on the Archive Website.WARNING: This is an adult Fanfiction so you MUST be 18 years old or the legal age where you live to read this story. Any actions in this story are NOT to be reenacted in Person [Real Life]. This story contains SEX, ABUSE, and other things that you may not like. Do NOT read if these things bother you or if you have any adverse mental condition that would negatively effect you. This is a work of fiction and nothing is related to anything that has happened in [Real Life].
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Lucario Has A Small Penis**

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

Lucario and Delphox had been going out for six months now. They were a pretty good couple but...

Lucario stroked his penis behind the bushes near the party. He and Delphox were at a Pokemon party for Valentine's day. She had groomed her body well and looked so amazingly today. She was making it her mission to show off her perky boobs, her plump butt, even non sexual part like her lips, nose,

and even feet were all looking great today. She wanted to look good at the party with him by her side...

Lucario moaned as he rubbed himself. He had not been able to touch any of those parts of his girl yet. He had been too nervous to do anything aside from hug her. He had not even pressed up against her breasts or put his hands on her bum after a hug. He had too much respect for her to do anything against her wishes... But... He had to man up if he ever wanted to make love to his girl...

~Later that night ~

Lucario lay in a bed naked next to a lot of roses... He was going to surprise his Delphox and have sex on Valentine's Day. He had made up a fancy romantic room for him and his girl to finally make love and maybe even impregnate her so they could have some children.

Lucario had never had the courage to try anything before but he just had to this time. He had been planning this for weeks. He wanted their first time to be perfect... So he had been planning this for a long time... Delphox was always a take charge girl so he was placing his bets on her doing just that tonight... He lay in bed and waited for his Delphox to return home.

*Creek* ~Delphox was opening the door.

Lucario opened his eyes as the lights turned on. He looked to see his girl entering the room. He was nervous but managed to say "W-Welcome home baby."

Delphox eyed Lucario as he lay on the mattress looking at her with roses by him. He watched as she slowly walked up to him and stood for a few moments. Then she smiled and lay next to him. She put her face inches from his hard penis and said "Wow... It seems you want attention here huh?" Lucario could feel her breath on his penis. He closed his eyes in pleasure waiting for her to take his penis into her mouth or to lick it or whatever it was that females did in relationships with guys... He had been dreaming of this for...

*Whack* ~Delphox smacked her hand on Lucario's Penis

Lucario felt immense pain from his penis. He rolled on his side and he reached down to hold his dick and balls. They hurt so much he could barely breath. But what had happened? He didn't understand?

Lucario heard a laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh. IT sounded somehow... Sarcastic? He looked up to see his dear Delphox. She was shaking her head and putting her hand on her head as she gave a snicker and asked "Seriously?"

Lucario didn't understand. What was happening?

Delphox sighed as she said "You really don't understand do you?"

Lucario tried to sit up but was still in pain so he lay back with his elbows on the bed propping him up. He looked at his pained cock. His erection was completely gone by now... Until...

Delphox put her right foot on Lucario's penis and said "Do you seriously think I'd give that small..." She pressed her foot down on his balls "THING!... Any attention?"

Lucario couldn't believe her words. They hurt but... He also looked down to her foot that was on his penis. That was the closest it had ever been to his penis and she was pressing into it and he hadn't had any attention to it in his life so his penis started to harden again.

Delphox frowned with a disgusted look on her face.

Lucario watched as she took her foot come off his penis and

*Bang* ~Delphox kicks Lucario in the balls

Enormous pain again in Lucario's penis. He curled up again and held his cock and balls.

Delphox got closer to Lucario and grabbed his shoulders as she put her mouth to his ears saying:

"You're disgusting! Getting hard from my foot on your little wiener? Gross!" Lucario winced in pain as she said this. Both his penis and his heart were aching now as he listened to his girl demean him "You... Have... A... Three... Inch.. Teeny... Tiny... Man... Pussy! I'm not even sure it it reaches 3 inches! And when it's flaccid...God!.. I can't even barely see it when it's flaccid. It's like it's inside your body...Where you should keep it to be honest! I should cut that tiny thing off! Maybe crush your peanut sized nuts so you can't bring more small cocks into the world?"

*Push* *Crash* ~Delphox pushed and kicks Lucario

Lucario found himself on the ground. He looked up at the hateful expression on his girl's face as he continued to listen to her rant "Your only reason of being with me is to provide! You are to provide food and income to ME! It's a pain enough to know you take that tiny nuisance of a thing in your hands and pump and dump it to me all day! and you what... THOUGHT that you'd get to put that tiny thing in me JUST because it's Valentine's Day? Grow Up! It's been an awful day and now you remind me I have not had a REAL pokemon's big long hard fat dick plunged inside me in so long!"

Lucario looked at Delphox with pleading eyes. She could not be serious could she? He knew his cock was not the biggest but... It could still please her... right?

Delphox turned around and sighed "You're a joke! Your hard on is even tinier then a tiny dick pokemon let alone a REAL POKEMON'S shlong. Hah... Do you even have a Shlong? No.. You don't have a sh-long you have a sh-ort! No wonder you're a virgin... No pokemon would let that limp willy near their pussy!"

Lucario was still on the ground cupping his penis and balls in his hands as Delphox turned around, sighed, and shook her head "We're done! I can't take you any longer. You have not even been providing enough for me, You're shorter than I am, and you have the teeniest tiniest limpest penis in the world!" she bend down, looking directly into Lucario's eyes "Get your shit and get out of my home. We're through!"

* * *

This story will be continued. Please Comment Your Opinions.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucario Has A Small Penis**

_**Chapter 2** _

Lucario sat at his desk with his head lowered next to his keyboard. He worked helping people with tech support often texting them with his keyboard or talking on the phone with them about how to work their computers, phones, and other tech related devices. It had been a slow day, which normally was fine, but it was also the day after his break up with Delphox. He clenched his eyes closed and held back tears. He had already turned the photo of him and Delphox over as to not see it...

"Geez man, you're sleeping on the job already?"

Lucario looked up to see his office friend, Greninja. Lucario sat up and rubbed his eyes of whatever evidence of tear that may had laid on his face. He replied "Ah no... I just..."

Greninja lifted and eyebrow and asked "What did you finally get to sleep with your girlfriend on Valentine's Day and it lasted ALL night or something?"

Lucario looked down at his desk trying to act composed as he said "No..."

Greninja could obviously tell there was an issue and said "Okay... So what happened? You two get in a fight?"

Lucario was silent for a minute until...

"What? Did she find out you have a small dick? hahahaha"

Lucario was shocked and looked up at Greninja in despair, who backed up a few steps realizing he was spot on with his joke. Greninja held his hands up and said "Hey! Sorry man! I didn't know!"

Lucario continued to look down.

Greninja patted Lucario on the back saying "Look man, it'll be ok!"

Lucario didn't move. He just stared at his keyboard now.

Greninja put both his hand on Lucario's shoulders saying "Hey! Look at me Lucario!"

Lucario looked up with tears in his eyes.

Greninja frowned "Geez man..." and looked down for a few second thinking of what to say, then looked Lucario in the eyes and said "Move on! You gotta get past this!".

Greninja took a chair and pulled it up next to Lucario saying "I don't care what the bosses think... Tell me what happened. I want to know it all..."

Lucario poured his heart out to Greninja telling him everything about what happened.

By the end Greninja was shaking his head saying "What a bitch! I can't believe that! On Valentine's Day too!"

Lucario was still barely able to keep eye contact and kept looking down. He felt Greninja's hand on his should as Greninja said "Look... I'm going to take your shift tomorrow and even let you keep the pay ok man?"

Lucario looked down and whispered "No, You don't need to do..."

Greninja squeezed gently on Lucario's shoulder and said "Naw man, It's fine. You just relax at home okay? Wait... I got a better idea."

Greninja took a piece of paper and wrote down something on it. He handed it to Lucario.

Lucario looked at the paper. It had an address on it.

Greninja smiled "That's the address to a nice park. Lots of cute pokemon go there all the time. You gotta get yourself a new girl... At least sight see!"

Lucario looked to the side "I don't know..."

Greninja frowned and said "Cmon man! Promise me you'll go and at least check the place out. It'll help! ok?"

Lucario sighed and gave up "Alright"

Greninja patterd Lucario on the back "That's better, man! And look... You're staying at my place for a while since that bitch kicked you out!"

_That night Lucario took his things and put them in the spare room in Greninja's house. He lay in bed and cried himself to sleep. The next day Greninja woke him up saying "I'm heading to work! You get and get ready and go to the park!" so Lucario finally got up and took a shower and ate and then sighed and went to the park._

It was a beautiful park. Lucario looked around. It was neat and tidy. Maintenance staff must clean this park daily as there was no trash or mess that needed cleaning. He started walking down the pathway. There were bushes shaped neatly trimmed with patches of flowers along the pathway. The park was pretty flat but it was a nice park. There were pokemon hanging out. There was even a couple kissing: a Mr. Mime and a Jynx.

Lucario sighed and walked on with his head down. Seeing a cute couple being good towards each other hurt his heart. It was a nice park but he couldn't get his mind off Delphox. Why had she done this to him? He walked a bit more as Greninja's words came back to him "Move on! You gotta get past this!". Lucario thought of Delphox for a moment and shook his head. He had to get over her. He continued walking and looked forward... But...

What? Delphox? Lucario's heart was beating fast as he looked at his Delphox in front of him in the park...

Lucario looked at the girl. She looked exactly like Delphox... No. Wait. This girl was different. She was younger, a Braixen. She was shorter, not as tall as Delphox was. She was with a Chesnaught and a Tsareena. They looked like they were hanging out and talking. Braixen was smiling and laughing with the other two. She was young. Maybe still in pokeschool or maybe pokecollege.

Lucario put his hand on his chest and breathed in and out. As he calmed down he noticed he was just standing there. He started walking again. He had to pass that Braixen and her friends. Lucario looked forward and started walking but... His head turned and he looked at Braixen again. She sure did look like Delphox... But suddenly her head turned as Lucario was walking past. Their eyes met.

Lucario and Braixen looked at each other. Lucario wasn't paying attention to anything except what she looked like. She did look like Delphox but... Her eyes were different though. Delphox's eyes had been pure black, but this girl has violet eyes. She had a soft expression. Her facial features seemed kind.. and her lips parted with a "uhmm" sound.

Suddenly Lucario realized he was staring at her and quickly looked forward and continued to walk... and then run. He ran further on and hid behind a tree breathing in and out deeply. What was wrong with him? He took a peek out to see if the Braixen was looking in his direction. She wasn't... She was just with her friends. Probably talking about what a freak he was... maybe thinking he had a small penis... Which he did... Lucario couldn't take it. He fell on his butt and put his hands on his face as tears came to his eyes. He cried.

* * *

This story will be continued. Please Comment Your Opinions.

* * *


End file.
